1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in self-adhesive devices, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. In particular, the present invention relates to a self-adhesive strap for permanently holding wires or other components using a self-adhesive backed high strength material as the strap or harness.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
Erickson (Ende Company) U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,193, entitled "SUBSTRATE WITH DIFFERENTIAL ADHESION", discloses bonding means for achieving differential adhesion of articles such as picture frames, posters or other decorative items to wall surfaces and the like. The bonding device has adhesives secured to each of two major surfaces, with the adhesive having differential adhesion characteristics. A first adhesive is selected to achieve permanent bonding of the bonding means to the article to be displayed, with the second adhesive layer being an adhesive with low peel-low shear properties to permit removal from the wall surface whenever desired. The second adhesive provides semi-permanent positioning of the article being displayed, but permits removal thereof upon demand. The bonding means comprises a substrate with a first substantially permanent adhesive layer secured to one surface thereof, and with a co-extruded polyolefin-polyester film being bonded to the second surface thereof, and including a second adhesive layer applied to the polyester surface of the co-extruded film portion.
Yamamoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,913, entitled "BINDER", discloses improved binders or binding seals which have a substrate of a flexible material. At one end of the substrate is provided an ordinary adhesive layer, and at the other end is provided a peelable adhesive layer covered with an ordinary adhesive layer. The peelable adhesive layer allows the user to stick the end of the binder and peel it whenever desired. The binder may be formed with a hole or holes at one end to secure it to a file, and with a peelable adhesive layer at the other end so that a document can be stuck and peeled on and from it.
Waldenberger (Norton Company) U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,206, entitled "DOUBLE SIDED ADHESIVE TAPE", discloses a double sided adhesive tape with a low surface energy adhesive on at least one side. The low surface energy adhesive has superior properties when the adherend is of the low surface energy type such as low surface energy acrylic paint, polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene and the like and the surface energy of the adhesive is lower than that of the adherend.
Arvidsson et al. (Intermall AB) U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,445, entitled "MASKING TAPE AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING ROLLS OF SUCH TAPE", discloses a masking tape, for example for spray-painting, comprising a strip of tearable material such as paper having an upper face and a lower face. A first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer covers the lower face of the strip from one side edge thereof to the opposite side edge. A second pressure-sensitive layer is applied to the upper face of the strip, and the second layer has a longitudinal extent co-extensive with that of the strip and a transverse extent less than half that of the strip and being positioned close to one edge of the strip. A release liner covers the second adhesive layer. The masking tape is to be fixed to a surface to be painted in such a position that the free-edge of the strip forms a border to the area to be painted. The release liner is removed and a masking paper is fixed to the adhesive layer and cut clean along the inner edge thereof. The masking tape is manufactured by laminating two tapes, one wider tape comprising a tearable strip with an adhesive layer on its lower face, and a narrower tape comprising a release liner and a releasable adhesive layer covering the lower face of the release liner, and being securely attached to the upper face of the wider tape.
Ness U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,185, entitled "DOUBLE SIDED PRESSURE SENSITIVE ADHESIVE", discloses a double-sided, pressure-sensitive, adhesive tape having a release paper on an adhesive surface. The release paper has a plurality of spaced-apart areas which have a lesser degree of adhesive to the adhesive surface than the remaining area of the release paper.
Madrzak et al. (J. M. Voith GmbH) U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,002, entitled "SPLICE AND PROCESS FOR MAKING A SPLICE ON THE LEADER OF A PAPER ROLL", discloses for making a web connetion, an adhesive tape which essentially features on only one side an adhesive layer. The cover foil of this adhesive layer is comprised of two parts that are separated by a longitudinal seam. Applied on the other side of the substrate of the adhesive layer is at least one narrow adhesive strip, also having a cover foil, which preferably is contained on an edge of the adhesive tape.
None of the previous devices and techniques have provided a self-adhesive strap for permanently hold wires or other components using a self-adhesive backed high strength strap or harness. Indeed, a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the previous devices and techniques. It would thus be desirable to provide a device which, in addition to eliminating the problems and disadvantages of previous techniques, provides very new and desirable features, heretofore unattainable.